I'm Getting Into S4!
by MangaMunchies
Summary: Pretty obvious. Yume and the gang try to get into S4. Lots of other random stuff I want to write, too. Sequel to "I Love Tomato."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The sequel to my previous fanfic is here! I hope to see everyone again!**

 **xxxxx**

"Laura! Ako! Koharu-chan!" Yume called.

"Here, Yume!" Laura yelled.

"Why are we here?" Ako grumbled. "In front of the school gates after school? What's her reason? I'm busy!"

"If it's Yume, it must be good, right?" Koharu smiled kindly.

"I guess so," Ako huffed.

"Girls!" Yume grinned. "Guess what happened?"

"What?" Laura asked.

"Some big name company asked us to sponsor their product!"

"Really?" Koharu asked, her eyes huge.

"I'm serious!" Yume yelled. "We've been asked to sponsor Mirai Productions' new laptop!"

(Mirai means future! And this is a made up company. Unless I happened to choose the name of a company. If the real Mirai Productions is reading this, please don't sue me.)

"When?" Ako asked.

"In sixteen minutes!" Yume said.

"S-sixteen minutes?!"

xxxxx

"Why do we have two hours to do a commercial none of us were prepared for?" Ako asked.

"It's good for our career," Yume answered.

"But honestly..." Laura said.

"Yume-chan, why...?" Koharu sighed.

"WHY IS THE SCRIPT SO CONFUSING?!" They yelled.

"It has words like 'cellular model!'" Ako yelled. "And 'light touch screen' and 'flexibility bend guaranteed to be satisfactory!'"

"And 'the latest technology all compressed into a 9x12 inch platform laptop!'" Laura shouted. "How are we gonna remember this all? It has a grand total of five pages!"

"'If there's a will, there's a way!'" Yume replied confidently.

"I guess..." Koharu sighed. "But why us and not S4? The most popular girl idols would be the obvious choice, right?"

"Huh? You're here, too?"

"Who...?" Yume asked. "Ah! Subaru-kun?"

M4 was standing there.

"Are you here for the confusing commercial?" Asahi asked.

"... Sadly, yes..." Laura said.

"But why _you_?" Kanata asked. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but the obvious choice would be S4."

"That's very rude!" Ako yelled, jumping at him and slashing with her claws.

"That is a good question!" A loud voice said. Ako stopped clawing at Kanata.

The producer clapped his hands. "Because everyone knows you and M4 are in a relationship! Subaru and Yume! Kanata and Ako! Nozomu and Laura! Asahi and Koharu!"

Ako, Laura, Koharu, Asahi, Nozomu, Kanata, and Subaru blushed.

(That actually took less time then I thought... to write all the names, I mean.)

"Huh?" Yume asked, poker faced. "What's wrong?"

"As dense as ever," Laura said, shaking her head.

"Yume," Ako whispered. "They said we're going out."

"What's the matter?" Yume replied. "It's the truth, after all."

"You can't really argue with that," Laura sighed.

"Then chop chop!" The producer yelled, clapping his hands. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

"It's finally over..." Laura sighed.

"Yeah, that was two lo-o-o-ong hours," Ako said.

"That was pretty hard," Koharu admitted. "Even M4 had trouble."

"Yahoo!" Yume yelled.

The others stared.

"My first gig!" Yume cheered, jumping in the air and pumping her fist. "And I did it with my best friends! Too bad Mahiru's not here..."

"... You have a lot of energy..." Laura said with this face: 😰.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, babies!" Anna-sensei yelled, strumming a power chord on her guitar. "You will pair up with a partner, and go against other teams in a tournament next Saturday, called "Aikatsu Activites!"

Instantly, Laura and Yume scooted closer to each other.

Anna-sensei grinned. "The tricky part is that it must be from the boys division."

"THE BOYS DIVISION?!"

"So," Yume said. "Me and Subaru-kun."

"Yeah," Laura said. "And me and Nozomu-kun."

"So I bet Koharu-chan and Asahi-kun are together..."

"And Ako and Kanata-kun..."

"And Mahiru and that guy from the boys division Moon Beauty Class..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Lucky you," a pink-haired girl sighed.

"Huh?" Yume asked.

"No boy would ever want to partner with me," she said, pursing her lips.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Yume said kindly.

"How would you know?"

"Huh?"

"You have a top boy idol chasing after you, and all his friends are going out with your friends. How would you how I feel?"

"I don't," Yume admitted. "And I'm probably not worthy of saying this, but I want to help you find a boy. So what's your name?"

"I won't accept your help!" She huffed.

"Just go with it," Laura told her. "When Yume makes up her mind there's no stopping her."

The girl looked at Yume's smiling face.

"I'm... Akari Fujita..." she whispered.

(She's my first OC!)

"Then can I call you Akari-chan?" Yume asked, grinning.

"I guess..." Akari replied, blushing.

"All right!" Yume cheered. "Let's go look after school!"

xxxxx

"C'mon, Akari-chan!" Yume called. "Let's go!"

"This is so useless," Akari grumbled.

"That's why," Laura said.

"Why what?"

"Why no one likes you," she replied. "Your attitude stinks."

"H-hey! That's rude!"

Yume giggled.

"Yo, Yume-chan," she heard Subaru's voice say.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Umm..." Subaru blushed. "We're working together, right?"

"Of course!" Yume smiled.

"And, umm... Laura, you want to be with Nozomu, right?"

"Yeah," Laura replied. "Why?"

"Nozomu wants to know but... he has a gig right now... so, yeah, he asked me."

"Oh, sure..."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey, Subaru-kun," Yume finally said after a good ten seconds of silence. (That's longer than it sounds, people.) "Wanna help us find Akari-chan a partner?"

"Akari... chan?"

Yume pointed to the pinkette.

"Oh, sorry... umm... I have an interview..." Subaru said.

"Oh, okay," Yume said. "When do you have time to practice by the way?"

"I have an hour each day, I think... from five P.M. to six P.M."

"Okay! We'll start practicing and planning tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure! Sorry, but I need to leave!" Subaru called, running off.

"Is it just me, or are you leading the relationship?" Akari asked.

"Is that surprising?"

"Well, he's a top idol..."

"Even the best of people have flaws, right?"

"Yeah..."

"By the way," Laura interrupted. "How are we gonna find Akari-chan a partner? The deadline is next Monday."

Leaves flew by as Yume was silent.

"I have no idea," she shrugged.

The others fell over anime style.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I won't be posting as often for this fanfic (sorry!) but I'll make sure to post st least three chapters a week!**

 **Elcall: sorry, I never saw the original Aikatsu series... ehehehehehe...**

 **Thank you to Elcall; Starfire9927; Zepriyds; and anotheraveragegirl for favoriting me!**

 **Thank you to Elcall; Littlenose38; Starfire9927; Zepriyds; and anotheraveragegirl for following me!**

 **And sorry if I didn't reply to your comment, I'm only gonna reply questions and stuff I wanna answer, like I said in "I Love Tomato."**

 **xxxxx**

"How will we find her a partner?" Yume asked, scratching her chin.

"You asked that now?!" Laura and Akari yelled.

"I forgot..." she said with this face 😅.

(Do you think I describe faces with emojis too much?)

"I know!" Laura said. "Let's give Akari a makeover!"

"Why?" Yume asked, dumbfolded.

"Uh... 'cuz right now..."

(People, search up Ranmaru Rindou. See a picture of a tomboy with a cap and a plant of some sort in her mouth? Get rid of the hat, the plant, change her clothes... like that. The messy hair and angry eyes.)

"I guess you're right," Yume decided. "Let's go visit Mahiru!"

xxxxx

"Done," Mahiru said, stroking Akari's lip with a quick dap of lip gloss. She swiveled the chair around to show Yume and Laura. Their jaws dropped in shock.

"Woah," Yume said. "Akari-chan... you look... really nice..."

"Mahiru," Laura said. "You officially are a genius."

(Okay, now search up Ranmaru Rindou girly. You should find a picture that has a pink haired girl in a school uniform with a white clip in her hair. Akari kind of looks like that now.)

"I bet tons of guys will want you now!" Yume cheered.

"Get real," Akari grumbled. "Nothing much will change just because of some makeup."

She walked out the door, and outside, onto the track.

"Woah, she's cute," she heard someone say. "D'you think she'll be my partner?"

"Get real," she heard his friend reply. "A girl like that would already have a partner."

"You never know till you try, am I right?"

"Hey," he called to Akari," have a partner yet?"

"No..." she said slowly.

"Wanna be my partner?!" A bunch of guys suddenly asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Ummm..." Akari replied hesitantly, "I'll think about it?... I guess?..."

"Score!" The boys yelled in triumph.

"Umm..." she said, wearing this face 😰. "... what is happening to me?..."

"Told you it would work!" Yume yelled, running up to her.

"You see?" Laura smiled. "'Nothing much will change?' This seems like a huge change to me."

"Shut it," Akari blushed, then whispered,"Ummm... thanks."

"No prob!" Yume grinned. "We're friends, right, Akari-chan?"

Akari's eyes widened in shock. "Y-yeah!" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's plot was thought up by D.N.S. Akina. Thanks so much for the helpful review!**

 **SJMT Shipper: Yes. Good Luck Girl was AMAZING. And the manga (in Japan it's called Binbougami ga, which means Misfortune God or something) is even better. I just finished reading it, and now I'm depressed. It was my favorite manga ever!**

 **xxxxx**

"What are we going to do?" Akari asked, sighing. "I have to turn the application form by tonight, and I have no partner, no dance, no song, no anything."

"Feel better, Akari-chan," Koharu smiled reassuringly. "We'll find you a partner."

(They dragged Ako and Koharu into this too. Mahiru was already in, the makeup from the last chapter.)

"I guess," Akari smiled back. _They already turned their forms in the day after the contest was announced..._ she thought a bit sadly.

"Akari-chan, I-" Yume started, before she was interrupted.

"AKARI!"

The girls all turned around, and saw a pink-haired lady, dark blue-haired man, crimson-haired girl, and aqua-haired boy.

"Who's that?" Ako asked, turning to Akari.

Akari's were wide in fear, and she was visibly trembling.

"Mother..." she whispered.

"Akari," her mother yelled. "I heard you still don't have a partner! It's the last day, what's wrong with you?!"

(She looked like Nadeshiko from Binbougami ga, only without the bunny hair bands.)

"I-I'm sorry..."

"NO EXCUSES!"

"I would have had twenty boys after me within five minutes," the redhead bragged.

(She looked like Yona from Akatsuki no Yona before she cut her hair.)

"She had at least ten boys after her within a minute after she put on makeup!" Yume defended. "She just isn't interested in any of them!"

"When did she put on makeup?" The blue-haired boy asked. "According to my calculations, pretty much every boy in the school would have asked her if she put it on right away."

(He looked like Zero from Mamotte! Lollipop only with glasses. And his face was a little longer.)

"Ummm... just yesterday afternoon..." Yume admitted sheepishly.

"So there you have it," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You have no right to be so rude to our friend!" Laura yelled.

"That's right!" Ako agreed.

"Of course he does," the blue-haired man answered. "She's his sister after all."

(He looked like Ikuto from Shugo Chara.)

"That still gives no right," Koharu said angrily.

 _Woah,_ Yume thought, scared. _Even Koharu-chan is angry._

"Mother!" Akari yelled. "Please... please leave them alone!"

Her mother glared, and raised her hand to slap her daughter...

... only for someone to hold it back.

"Who?!" She raged, turning around.

"Hey," an orange-haired boy said lazily. "How about you stop picking on her?"

(He looked like Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! And he pretty much acts the same.)

"How dare you?!" she yelled. "I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, the idol that was famous years ago."

"You-"

"Go home," he glared.

Akari's mother stumbled back.

"What?" Her dad asked, before falling over.

The sister and brother backed away.

The boy's eyes were filled with anger, like, hollow, with a creepy little fire inside.

The family ran away.

"T-thanks..." Akari said in shock. "... ummm... your name?..."

"I'm Keita Sakurano," he smiled.

"Umm... Keita-kun- can I call you that?"

"Of course, that's what all idols' stage names are, right? Girl-chan, Boy-kun?"

"Y-yeah... Keita-kun... want to ... umm... partner up?"

He smiled. "You know, the truth is, I've liked you for a while now. So, of course!"

Akari giggled.

The two walked away to the registration booth.

"... Did she get a partner because of us, or because of herself?" Yume asked.

"Ummm..." Laura replied.

"I guess it's safe to say she found one on her own, and we just gave her a step forward, right?" Koharu smiled.

"Yeah..." Mahiru said.

"I bet it was Mahiru's makeup that started it, though," Ako noted. "She looked totally prettier."

"Hooray for Mahiru!" Yume cheered.

"It wasn't me," Mahiru said, poker-faced.


	5. Chapter 5

**SJMT Shipper: the manga (Binbougami ga) ships Ichiko and Tsuwabuki! He confesses and she accepts! Like five chapters later, but she does! And it was really funny, cause they were wearing suits that power up based on emotions... so... you can imagine what happened... EPIC POWER-UP! It's chapter 69, in case you're wondering!**

 **xxxxx**

"Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to," Yume sang.

"Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni h," Subaru sang.

The kept alternating throughout the whole song ('cuz I'm too lazy to write down all that) while dancing.

They ended with a pose.

"All right!" Yume cheered. "Almost got it!"

Subaru sighed. "How are you still so cheerful?"

"I'm excited that we're performing together, of course! '1, 2, Sing for You' seems just so perfect for us, am I right?"

He smirked. "Are you sure you don't just like it because it has your name in it?"

"What?!" Yume said, flustered. "Why would you say that?!"

(The lyrics used in the anime:

Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to  
Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo  
Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku  
Waki agaru kono merodiai no rokkun rooru!

Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni  
Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo  
Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai  
Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!

1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaou (Utaou)  
Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up!  
Onrii wan! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto)  
Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono haatomade  
Todoke! kooru & resuponsu de

If you look closely, the second phrase, third line, has "yume" in it. Also, I chose this one because it's one of the only ones that doesn't sound really girly. And I can definitely imagine Yume singing this. Subaru- kind of? Good enough.)

"No reason," Subaru replied, flicking her forehead.

"Ow!" She glared, puffing her cheeks.

He smiled. "I'm off to a gig," he waved," see ya."

"Yeah!" Yume grinned.

Subaru walked out of the room and closed the door. Her smile flickered off and a tear started to form in her right eye. She quickly blinked it away with an attempt to smile (which failed so she looked like this 😳).

"I usually can only see him an hour a day," she sighed. "And he'll graduate next month after the M4 tryouts... what's going to happen to us?"

She forced a little smile. "It'll be fine," she told herself. "We can email and stuff... like... oh, who am I kidding?!" she sobbed, curling into a little ball on the hard floor.

"I don't want him to go!" Yume cried, tears streaming down her face. "I want him to stay with me! I know I'm being selfish! I know, I know, I know!" She cried until there were no more tears, and she was just left with a red face, hicupping and shaking all over.

Behind the door, Subaru forced back a few tears of his own.

xxxxx

Please don't kill me for making it so dramatic!


	6. Chapter 6

"The tournament is tomorrow!" Yume cheered, grinning at Subaru.

"Yeah," he replied. "We're gonna win, right?"

"Of course!"

xxxxx

"Why don't you do the whole outfit changing process?" Yume asked.

"Umm... 'cuz boys don't really wear fancy outfits...?" Subaru responded uncertainately.

"Then how are we gonna do this?!" Yume yelled. "It'll be awkward if you just stand there waiting for me!"

"How about I'm in the school bus... and then when you show up I jump out or something?"

(The school bus thing... I'm referring to the bus Laura stands on in the beginning when she's singing.)

"You can jump on top of a bus?" Yume asked.

"Umm... no..."

"This is bad! What are we gonna do?!"

"Need help?"

Yume and Subaru turned around.

"Ako-chan! Koharu-chan! Laura! Everyone else in M4!" Yume grinned.

"That sounds kind of rude to Asahi and Nozomu and Kanata..." Subaru muttered.

"Let me run a full scan of my brain database..." Ako said. "Tick tick tick... ding-dong!"

(It's from my memory, don't kill me if it's a bit off or whatever.)

"What is it?" Yume asked, eager to listen.

"Ummm..." Ako said. "I actually don't know. Also, what are Kanata and I going to do, as well?"

"That's right," Laura realized. "What _are_ we going to do?" She looked at Nozomu.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Koharu reasurred.

"I got it!" Yume suddenly said.

"What?" The others pressed.

"Go ask Mahiru!"

They all fell over anime style.

xxxxx

"What are we going to do?" Mahiru asked, gesturing to her and her partner. "Kaito-kun and I? Since he doesn't have to do the outfit thing?"

(OC: His full name is Kaito Hotta, he has pale blue hair, so pale it looks silver, and electric blue eyes.)

"We're doing 'Episode Solo'," she said. "And he's singing the first line, so I'll purposefully show up just a few seconds later and sing the next line."

(See the first "Aikatsu! Stars" ending. Hime and Tsubasa sing first, then Yuzu and Yozora. There's like a seven second pause between them.)

"Smart!" Ako noted.

"So what are you all doing?" Kaito asked.

"Nozomu and I are doing 'One Step'," Laura said.

(I listened to two versions of this: Sky Girl and Yuzukosho. They. Were. So. Different. Sky Girl's sounded super mature, like Laura and Nozomu, and Yuzukosho... had Yume and Ako in it. You already know how it sounds.)

"Koharu-chan and I are doing 'Popcorn Dreaming'!" Asahi grinned.

(I dunno why, but I can totally see him singing and dancing that...)

"Ako and I are doing 'Dreaming Bird'," Kanata said.

(Honestly, this one was the hardest. Ako and Kanata are like so different! I watched so many videos to find this... SO BE GRATEFUL!)

"Subaru-kun and I are doing '1, 2, Sing for You'!" Yume ended.

"Okay..." Mahiru said, deep in thought.

"So everyone... just do the same thing Kaito-kun and I are doing. The girl purposely show up after the boy, just in time to sing your part. That should work for every song."

"All right!" Yume cheered. "Thanks, Mahiru!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Contestants number 1 and 2, Nijino Yume and Yuki Subaru, please enter the stage," the announcer's voice boomed through his microphone.

Yume ran to the outfit changing place. "Let's do our best!" She yelled at Subaru as she ran.

She entered and smiled. "Nijino Yume, ready to go!" She ran through, changing into the Girly Island coord.

(And yes, I spent time to search this up, so thank me!)

Subaru smiled and entered the stage, wearing the tuxedo thing from Episode 43. The music started, and began to sing, causing many fangirls to squeal with excitement.

"Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to," he started, as the spot next to him began to sparkle, and Yume appeared.

"Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni h," she added, smiling.

They sang and danced to the beat.

"The boy-first-then-girl strategy worked," Mahiru said, grinning at Kaito.

"You ideas always seem to work," Kaito replied.

"They're doing good," Nozomu noted, nodding.

"That gets me going!" Laura grinned, pumping her fist.

"Their voices sound really pretty together," Koharu smiled.

"That's right!" Ako said.

"Hey, but... Subaru's aura..." Asahi gasped.

"Yeah, it's different," Kanata agreed.

"How so?" Ako asked.

"Let's just say...it's a little more sparkly," Nozomu answered.

"It's love," Laura and Mahiru said together. "SubaYume forever!"

(Ah, it's been so long since I did that!)

"Their theme colors are pink and red, huh?" Asahi realized.

"The colors of love," Koharu giggled.

"Todoke!" Yume and Subaru sang together. "Kooru & resuponsu de," they ended.

The crowd went wild.

xxxxx

"You did great, Yume-chan," Koharu complimented. "You and Subaru both have amazing voices that make you feel all happy inside."

"Thanks!" Yume grinned. "You and Asahi-kun were good, too, your soothing voice and his cheerful voice sounded amazing together!"

"Ako, you did great!" Laura said. "Your high voice and his low voice made a lovely sound! Just like how the left hand and the right hand sound amazing together on the piano!"

"You and Nozomu were good as well," Mahiru noted. "Your voices were very similar concerning how high you went, so it sounded very smooth."

"That goes for you, too, Mahiru," Ako said. "You and Kaito both had nice voices that paired together very well."

"Mahiru, your dessert aura and his drink aura fit together nicely!" Yume grinned.

(Dessert aura: Episode 34, TSU·BO·MI~To The Vivid Future~

"The results are coming out," Laura said, pointing towards the screen.

"Aaaaaaaaaall right!" The announcer yelled. "And the winners are... contestents number 1 and 2!"

"Yes!" Yume cheered. She peered at the screen. "We beat Hime's pair by... one vote?! I beat Hime's team by a vote again?"

"What's to complain about?" Subaru asked. "You won and that's the point."

"It's a weird coincidence, that's all. Hey, this means I'll probably get into S4, right?"

"That depends if their partners were dragging them down."

"So either I'm better than Laura, or Nozomu is dragging her down."

"That's kind of a double insult..." Subaru said.

"But after this we won't be practicing together every day, right? You need that hour to practice by yourself, don't you?"

"Um, yeah..."

Yume smiled. "Then I'll win the S4 Selection for you, Subaru-kun. And you can watch me on TV at Four Star High!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed every time! It makes me very happy!**

 **xxxxx**

"The S4 selection starts next Tuesday, huh?" Yume said, looking at the poster.

"The way they just dropped it on us," Laura realized," must mean they're already testing us, to see if we can ready by the deadline."

"Probably," Yume said. "Let's get to class."

xxxxx

"Okay, babies!" Anna-sensei yelled. "You probably read the notice on the board that the S4 selection starts next Tuesday! Are you all preparing?"

The students nodded.

"The rules are simple," she continued, "first you will take auditions to see if you get into the selection. This requires simple tasks, such as running, or singing a scale.

"If you pass that, you and another person from the same class stand on the same stage, and perform the same song together. Our teachers, schoolmates, and online viewers will pick one person. The winner moves on to go against other classmates! At the end, the winner of each class will represent S4! Got it?!"

"Yes, Anna-sensei!" the class responded.

"We go against our classmates, huh?" Yume said. "So I still can't perform with Koharu-chan."

"You want to eliminate your friend?" Akari asked.

(I feel like it's been so long since I used her!)

"That's true," Yume replied. "Hey, who do you think the next S4 will be?"

"Well, Yuzu is almost 100% sure to win the Wind Dance class part," Laura said.

"That's right, she's a second year, and no one can compare to her," Akari said. "Except Lily-senpai, and she's in the Flower Song class."

"What about the Flower Song class, though?" Laura asked. "Lily-senpai didn't compete in the Valentines Day competition or the Aikatsu Activities because her body suddenly got weak, so we don't know if she can beat Yume or not."

(Aikatsu Activites is what I originally named the competition in the last chapter. But I just remembered now, so I didn't put it in the last chapter...)

"So either Yume or Lily-senpai..." Akari said thoughtfully. "But Laura is technically in the running too."

"How about Bird Theater class?" Yume asked, before saying, "actually, Ako will probably win."

"Yep," Laura said, nodding. "And the Moon Beauty class?"

"To be honest, most likely Mahiru," Akari said. "No offense to Koharu or anything, but..."

"Yeah, probably her," Yume sighed. "But Koharu got featured for most potential in the fashion show a while back, so maybe next year. Hey, but Akari-chan, why didn't you say you might get into S4?"

"Well, I'll still try..." Akari said quickly, "but I highly doubt I have any chance of winning. In Aikatsu Activities, I didn't even get into the top fifty."

"Hey, want to train together?" Yume asked. "I can invite everyone, and we can practice together sometime."

"Sure," Akari replied.

"I have some free time in my schedule," Laura said.

"All right!" Yume cheered.

xxxxx

Okay, my story is probably gonna be pretty different from the real, on TV, anime one. So don't hate on me for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Yume took a deep breath as Anna-sensei called her name.

"Yes!" she called, stepping forward.

"All right, Nijino," Anna-sensei smiled. "Start with a scale."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Yume sang, getting higher each time.

Anna-sensei nodded.

"Next, hold a note as long as possible."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Yume sang, before panting, out of breath.

"Good, good," Anna-sensei said. "You pass the first round. Please come to the next one this afternoon."

Yume nodded.

xxxxx

"Yes!" Yume cheered. "I passed! How about you all?"

"Of course I did," Ako said, lifting her chin high in the air.

"Koharu and I did as well," Mahiru said.

"Yep," Laura nodded.

"I did, too," Akari smiled.

"All right! We all passed!" Yume grinned.

"But don't forget the competition hasn't even begun to get serious," Mahiru reminded. "Compared to the end, this is just fun and games."

"That's right," Ako said. "This is simply the first qualifying round. It's not even the real selection yet."

"I'm gonna make it all the way!" Yume cheered.

"Of course I will too," Ako smiled.

"Naturally," Mahiru said.

"I'll try," Koharu smiled.

"All right!" Laura yelled. "That gets me going!"

"Huh?" Yume asked. "What about you, Akari-chan?"

"I'm not gonna make it anyway," Akari sighed. "What's the point?"

"At least try!" Yume yelled. "Then one day, your dream could come true!"

"It already has," she answered simply.

"What...?" Yume asked uncertainly.

"Having friends... that's all I ever hoped for."

Yume started to tear up. Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill out.

"I never knew you thought that way!" Yume cried, hugging Akari.

"H-hey! Get off of me!" Akari yelped. "You're getting tears all over me!"

xxxxx

"All right!" Anna-sensei yelled. "We will now run a mile! The top twenty of the whole Flower Song class will make it into the next round!"

Yume smiled and stretched.

"Let's do this," she smiled," Laura!"

"Of course!" Laura grinned.

"On your marks!" Anna-sensei announced.

The class quickly stood behind the white line.

"Ready, set... GO!"

The gunshot went off, and the Flower Song class ran off.

Yume and Laura smiled as they ran side by side.

"Aren't you going to go ahead of me?" Laura asked, huffing.

"We're both within the top fifteen, so no need!" Yume answered, panting.

They smiled, perfectly on par with each other.

 _This reminds me of the time I was training with Subaru,_ Yume thought, a _nd then I fainted. But this time I'm not going to lose... to anybody!_

(I Love Tomato, chapter one. I just read it, and it seems so bad compared to my recent chapters!)

The two girls laughed as they crossed the finish line together.

Anna-sensei nodded.

"Nijino, Sakuraba, you two both pass."

"All right! Onto the next round!" Yume cheered.

"That gets me going!" Laura yelled.

"Such good friends," Anna-sensei smiled. Then her smile was replaced by a grim look.

 _But when will that friendship start to tear apart?_


	10. Chapter 10

"So we all made it?" Yume grinned. "Everyone?"

"Yume," Laura said.

"Yes?"

"...That's the fourth time you've said that."

"Oh, sorry. But it's so exciting! We all passed!"

"Yume, we still have several more qualifying rounds," Ako reminded. "You can't slack off now."

"That's right," Mahiru agreed. "Making the second round of the qualifying matches is nothing compared to the actual selection."

"It's still exciting, right?" Akari asked. "Even though I barely made it..."

"Hey, but what about Lily-senpai?" Ako asked.

"That's right," Koharu added. "Her body is too weak for running."

"She had her own tryouts," Laura told them. "I'm not sure what she did, but she passed."

"So Lily-senpai's still in the running..." Akari noted.

"All right!" Yume cheered. "That'll make this competition fun! I hope I get to perform with her! Lily-senpai is an amazing idol!"

"Yeah!" Laura grinned.

 _But why doesn't she get it? she_ thought frustratedly. _We're all pitted against each other, and she says it'll be fun? Why? Because it's too easy for her? She's knows she'll pass? Why?_

Mahiru looked over at her. Laura's face was intense with concentration. Mahiru sighed.

 _This is why it's sad to have friends in the same class,_ she mentally sighed. _Eventually you'll have to go up against each other in a situation you can't afford to lose._

Her mind wandered off to Koharu-chan.

 _It's the same for me. It's hard to beat your best friend. You don't want to lose, but you don't want them to lose either._

Yume frowned.

 _I know I said it will be fun,_ she thought, _but it'll be really hard. Lily-senpai almost made it into S4 last year, and Laura has been training for years. Compared to them, I definitely lack experience._

Koharu looked sad.

 _I wonder how it feels,_ she pondered, _when you know either you're out or your good friend is?_

Akari gritted her teeth.

 _I said my dream was to have friends,_ she admitted. _But if I don't do good I'll be in trouble with Mother. What am I going to do?_

Ako looked at everyone's frowning faces. Everyone had the similar thoughts plastered on her mind - the problems the selection was causing.

She let out a deep breath. She had no problems - top of the Bird Theater class, except for Tsubasa, of course; no close friends in her class...

"I'm going outside," Ako told the girls.

"Huh?" Yume said, startled. "Oh, okay. See you!"

"Yeah," Ako smiled.

She walked outside and stretched.

"I bet Kanata's getting ready for Four Star High..." she sighed. "But I want to see him!"

"Thanks," Kanata said, suddenly right next to her.

Ako jumped back, startled. "H-how...W-when...Just... when did you get here? And how are you so quiet?"

"I'm a dancer," he said. "I'm light on my toes."

"Oh... hey, Kanata, what would you do if you felt left out, or, I don't know, really different from the rest of M4?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else is troubled by the S4 selection, when I'm certain I'll pass."

"Just suck it up, I guess."

"What kind of an answer is that?!"

"Just suck it up," Kanata repeated. "Train hard and get your mind off of it."

"I guess..." Ako said sadly. "... By the way, why have we been having our entire conversation standing up in the middle of the path?"

"..." Kanata answered. "...By the way, I need to go for a gig. It's M4's last few days with these members, so time is precious."

"Okay!" Ako smiled. "Bye!" She waved.

She watched his retreating figure. "That's right," she whispered dejectedly. "He's leaving soon... to somewhere far, far away..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for posting so late!**

 **xxxxx**

"The tryouts are finally over!" Yume sighed, collapsing onto her bed.

Koharu smiled. "But it's nice we all made it, isn't it? Well, expect for Akari..."

"I know that," Yume said, "but they were so tiring! We're finally doing face-offs..."

"You'll probably have to go against Laura," Koharu reminded. "How do you feel?"

"I don't really know," Yume admitted. "Excited to perform with her, scared to lose to her, determined to beat her. All kinds of emotions."

"The same goes for me," Koharu said. "To be honest, though, you think Mahiru will win, right?"

"Umm... yeah..." Yume answered nervously.

"Yume, how do you think you'd feel if you lost to Laura?" Koharu asked. "Would you feel mad at her, excited for her, determined to beat her the next year? What do you think?"

"I... don't know," Yume responded. "I really don't know."

Koharu responded with a smile. "Let's get to sleep, Yume-chan. Face-offs start tomorrow."

"Yeah."

xxxxx

"The first Flower Song match in A Block!" Anna-sensei announced. "Sakuraba and Akahoshi!"

(Random last name: means "red star.")

xxxxx

"I'm in B Block," Yume said, looking at the email she was just sent on her Aikatsu Mobile. She scanned through the B Block contestants.

"Okay, so Laura's not here," she noted. "She must be in A Block. Lily-senpai is on the other end of the B Block. Unless she has a sudden collapse, she's sure to make it to the semi-finals."

Yume smiled determinedly. "I'm going to beat Lily-senpai, so you get to the finals, too, Laura!"

xxxxx

"Sakuraba wins against Akahoshi!" Anna-sensei yelled. "First match of A Block is over! The first match of B Block will start in five minutes!"

Laura sighed as she walked down from the stage, wiping a few bead of sweat off her face.

"Here," Yume said, smiling as she handed Laura a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Laura said, taking a long swig.

"Good job, Laura," Yume complimented. "I only saw the last minute, but you did really good."

Laura nodded. "I'm aiming for the top."

"Laura, you're making it to the finals, right?" Yume asked. "I can't wait to go against you!"

"Yeah, me too," Laura smiled. _Ugh, does she still not get it? This isn't just fun and games!_

"You're in the first round of B Block, right? You better get going."

"Oh, that's right!" Yume said. "I have to go. See ya!"

"Yeah."

xxxxx

"B Block first round!" Anna-sensei announced. "Nijino against Momoi!"

(Another random last name, means "peach pit.")

Yume took a deep breath. "Nijino Yume, ready to go!"

She ran through the fitting room and changed into the Pink Star coord. She appeared on the stage next to Najika (random first name, means "seven rainbow fragrance.")

Najika was wearing the Green Pink Star coord. The music began to play for Aikatsu Step!

"1・2・3 de Aikatsu! Nante ttatte seishun," Yume and Najika began to sing together.

xxxxx

"Nijino wins against Momoi!" Anna-sensei yelled. "First match of B Block is over! That's it for today!"

Yume smiled. _My first victory!_

"Laura!" she called, waving.

"Nice," Laura said. "Let's make it all the way."

"Yeah!"


	12. Chapter 12

**SJMT Shipper: I know what you mean! I cried so much! And laughed so much! Binbougami ga is like the perfect mix! I wanna see what happens when Ichiko's parents meet Tsuwabuki, though. (Lol)**

 **ChordOverstreetFan: good point... I never thought of that...**

 **xxxxx**

"It's finally time for the semi-finals!" Anna-sensei yelled, strumming a power chord on her guitar. "First off, in A Block, we have Sakuraba and Sakurai!"

(Sakurai means "cherry blossom well." Also, there are several definitions for most last names. Just a note.)

"The two 'cherry blossoms!" Ako grinned.

Mahiru and Koharu smiled.

"That's right," Koharu agreed.

"Hey, are you and Mahiru still good friends?" Ako asked. "Nothing happened because of the selection?"

"Of course not," Mahiru answered. "We're best friends."

Ako nodded. "But Yume and Laura..."

"Yeah," Mahiru agreed. "Things seem a little tense."

"It'll be fine," Koharu said. "After the semi-finals today, there's only one more round tomorrow. Only another day left..."

"I hope so..." Ako replied uncertainly.

xxxxx

"The one moving onto the finals is... Sakuraba Laura!" Anna-sensei announced.

Laura smiled. _I did it!_

She walked off the stage.

"Good job, Laura!" Yume smiling, running up to her. "You did great!"

"Thanks," Laura said. "You're against Lily-senpai next. How do you feel?"

Yume shrugged. "Not sure...?"

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Yume grinned, running off.

xxxxx

"And now: the semi-finals for B Block! Nijino and Shirogane!" Anna-sensei yelled, and struck another power chord on her guitar.

Yume smiled in the changing room. "Nijino Yume, ready to go!"

She changed into the Royal Books coord.

"Shirogane Lily, pouring my soul into this moment!" Lily said, changing into the Gothic Rose coord.

The two girls appeared on the stage.

 _This is my last chance,_ Lily thought. _I'm a second-year now... and I promised Yuzu. I really hope I don't collapse again. There are hardly any grains left in the top of_ _the hourglass for me..._

The music started to play.

"Peeji wo," Yume and Lily sang together. "Mekuru tabi ni atarashii kimi ga iru ni..."

(This song is "So Beautiful Story.")

 _I'm singing with Lily-senpai!_ Yume thought joyfully. _I'm performing with her!_

 _I need to win this,_ Lily thought, determinedly. _For Yuzu!_

But when they got to the middle, Lily looked strained.

 _What's wrong...?_ Yume thought frantically. _Is she...?_

"Nani... cough..." Lily forced out."Yori... cough...fu...sa...wa..."

Her voice got weaker and she felt dizzy. The world started to spin.

 _Sorry... Yuzu,_ Lily thought. _I didn't make it after all... Please... forgive... me..._

She collapsed.

Yume's eyes widened. "Lily-senpai!"

In the audience, Yuzu's eyes widened in sync with her. "Lilienne!"


	13. Chapter 13

Yume and Yuzu sat on two chairs next to a patient's bed. The patient was Lily. After collapsing, she was rushed to the nurses' office, and apparently she had a fever.

Yume stole a peek at Yuzu. Yuzu looked really serious. _Woah,_ Yume thought _. I've never seen Yuzu-senpai so serious before. Usually she's all..._

A picture of Yuzu's trademark wink popped up in her head.

Yume and Yuzu sat in silence.

Then the door creaked, and Anna-sensei walked in.

"How is Shirogane?" she asked.

"Not too well," Yuzu responded.

"Do you think she can perform soon...?"

Yuzu looked uncomfortable. "Umm... no..." she said slowly.

"What a shame..." Anna-sensei whispered.

"What's the big deal?" Yume asked.

Yuzu looked down and clenched her hands. "It means she gets disqualified and you automatically move on," she said. "Just like last year."

"I'm sorry, Nikaidō," Anna-sensei said. She walked out the door, and glanced back again, her face sorrowful. She slowly closed the door.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"Umm..." Yume started, attempting to break the awkward silence. "I'm sorry, Yuzu-senpai."

"Tell that to Lilienne, how about it?" Yuzu muttered.

"...Yuzu-senpai, you really care for Lily-senpai, don't you? You seem really down."

"OF COURSE I DO!" Yuzu shouted.

Yume jumped back in shock.

"This was Lilienne's second chance!" Yuzu yelled. "It was a do-over! But she failed again! What did you do to her, Yume-chan?! Tell me!"

"I didn't do anything!" Yume cried, scared. _Why is Yuzu-senpai acting like this? It's so different! I'm... I'm scared!_

"Liar! She didn't get sick until the semi-finals! The round with you! Just tell me, what did you do?!"

"I swear, I didn't -"

"Tell the truth! I know you -"

"Yuzu," a soft voice said.

Yuzu's widened. "Li... lienne?" she whispered looking at the bed.

Lily smiled sadly on the bed. "Yuzu," she said. "Don't blame her."

"But...! Lilienne, you should have passed! It's because of her that you didn't!"

"Yuzu, blaming others won't get you anywhere. I've been sick for a while, too. Every round, it got worse, until I finally reached my breaking point today. Besides, if just this much stresses me to the point of collapse, then I'll never survive S4, right? I still need to train."

Yuzu started to cry a little. "But Lilienne, it's so unfair. You're so good at singing and dancing, but your body is frail. You'd make the perfect idol, but your body can't handle it."

Lily smiled. "I can't change how I was made. But I can try to improve and push pass my weaknesses."

"Lilienne!" Yuzu shouted, crying.

"Wahhhh!" Yume cried, interrupting the dramatic moment. "How touching! I always cry when watching this in the movies, but this is so much sadder! Wahhhh!"

Yuzu and Lily stared a little. Yuzu giggled.

Yume suddenly stopped crying. "You laughed," she smiled.

"Huh?" Yuzu asked.

"Umm... you were kind of scaring me..."

Yuzu laughed. "Sorry!" she said, winking. "Better?"

Yume grinned. "Yeah!"


	14. Chapter 14

Yume and Laura chatted as they got their lunch.

"You got a free pass?" Laura asked, sitting down at her usual spot, the same table as Ako, Koharu, and Mahiru.

"Yeah..." Yume sighed, sitting next to her.

"Is that bad? You're sighing."

"I wanted to sing with Lily-senpai some more... and a free pass doesn't feel like I worked for it."

Laura gritted her teeth. _Doesn't she want to pass?_

"Well, you would have made it anyway, Yume-chan" Koharu said nervously, looking at Laura's frustrated face.

"That's right," Ako smiled. "You're good enough."

"Still..." Yume said, looking at the ceiling with a forlorn expression. "It feels like I cheated."

Laura slammed her hands on the table.

"We're all working hard!" she yelled. "We all would have been happy for a free pass! But you got one, and you don't like it! In fact, you don't even want it! What's wrong with you?!"

"I just want to win fair and square, is that a problem?!" Yume replied, irritably, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Look at me when you're talking!" Laura yelled, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around. "Or am I that unimportant?!"

"Look, I'm hungry, 'kay?!" Yume yelled while chewing.

"At least swallow before you talk!"

"Am I not supposed to eat during the lunch break?!"

"Food is more important than your best friend?!"

"Who said you were my best friend?! Koharu-chan is!"

Mahiru closed her eyes, trying to ignore the shouting.

"Be quiet!" she finally shouted after several more rounds of yelling. "We're in a cafeteria!"

Yume and Laura stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Yume, Laura," Mahiru said. "You both made it to the finals. If you have any problems, settle it in the match this afternoon, all right? Don't just pointlessly argue!"

"Fine!" Laura said, glaring at Yume. "I'll win, and prove that I'm better!"

"Oh yeah?" Yume said, glaring back. "I'm the one who's going to -"

"Quiet down!" Mahiru shouted again. "Settle it in the match!"

Yume and Laura glared daggers at each other.

"Are they going to be okay?" Koharu asked worriedly.

"... I hope so," Ako answered uncertainly.

xxxxx

"Finally, the match you've been waiting for!" Anna-sensei announced, strumming her electric guitar. "Flower Song class's final round! This round will determine the new S4 member! It's naturally talented Nijno Yume versus skilled and experienced Sakuraba Laura! Who will win?"

* * *

 _Me!_ Yume and Laura both thought.

* * *

"Nijino Yume, ready to go!" Yume yelled. "To win this and beat Laura!"

* * *

"Sakuraba Laura, it's my time to shine!" Laura yelled. "Over Yume and into S4!"

* * *

 _I'm going to win!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Elcall: umm... sorry, not really planning to do the theater/beauty part... since it's not directly related to the main theme...**

 **xxxxx**

Sparkles flew as Yume and Laura appeared on the stage. Yume wore her special Grade-up Glitter Lovely Rainbow Dream Coord, and Laura wore her, also personal, Aqua Starry Rock Coord.

(Haha, did anyone else notice Yume's coord name is a pun? Her last name is Nijino, which has Niji, Japanese for rainbow in it. And her first name is Yume, which means dream. So it kinda sounds like the Lovely Nijino Yume Coord.)

The music to Episode Solo began to play.

" _Outro_ ga owaru to..." Laura started, her cool blue and purple diamond aura shining.

" _Intro_ ga nagarete kuru..." Yume sang along, as her cute pink ribbon aura starting to show.

"Tsugi no kyoku e!  
Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū  
Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru

Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori  
Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no."

"Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru," Laura sang.  
"On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru," Yume smiled.  
"episode Solo  
Atsumattara good collaboration  
Saikyō no LIVE!"

Yume and Laura posed, smiling outside, but exhausted inside.

xxxxx

Yume wiped the sweat off her forehead. _Laura was really good,_ she thought. _It'll be hard to beat her._

Laura took a sip from her water bottle. _Yume is..._ she panted. _...surprisingly good. It'll be hard to win._

 _Nevertheless..._ they thought together. _I will be victorious!_

"All right!" Anna-sensed announced. "The votes have been tallied, and... the score is dead even!"

Yume's jaw dropped.

Laura's eyes widened to the point that it was barely humanly possible.

"A tie?!" they yelled together.

"So who gets into S4?" Yuzu grinned, performing a flip and landing next to Anna-sensei on the stage.

"According the the guidebook," Headmaster Moroboshi said, walking through the door with one of his signature blue roses," we will continue to have rounds until one or the other wins."

"That's nice," Yume said. "But Headmaster... where did you come from...?"

"The door," he said.

They all fell over anime-style.

"Honestly, how dense," Yume said, shaking her head.

The thoughts of Laura, Mahiru, Ako, and Koharu: _Yume's saying that?_

Laura smirked. "Then next time, I will win."

Yume glared back. "Bring it on!"

Sparks flew as the two prepared to face off once again...

"Hey, hey, Yume, Laura!" Mahiru yelled. "Settle it in the next round!"

The rivals ignored her as she continued to scold them.

"But doesn't this seem too competitive even for rivals?" Koharu asked.

"Where did this even start from?" Ako asked herself.

"..." The two friends stood in silence.

"Lily-senpai's collapse..." Ako realized. "Then the free pass..."

"I'm sorry to have caused trouble," Lily said, somehow right between them.

Koharu and Ako's eyes widened, and they jumped back.

"L-Lily-senpai!" Koharu stuttered.

"Lily-senpai, how...?!" Ako said.

"What are you doing, Lilienne?" Yuzu's voice yelled.

Ako looked around, and couldn't find her. Suddenly, Yuzu fell from who knows where and landed right in front of her.

"Heya!" Yuzu shouted, winking.

"Yuzu... senpai..." Ako said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You were on the stage just now, right?"

"Yep!"

"The stage is ten feet off the ground..."

"So?"

Anna-sensei looked at all the chaos - Yume and Laura glaring daggers at each other; Mahiru yelling; Ako, Koharu, Lily, and Yuzu having some half in awe/half weirded out conversation.

"This is bad," Headmaster Moroboshi said.

"This is your fault, Heamaster," Anna-sensei smirked.

"I know..."

xxxxx

 **I included a lot of comedy in the ending! Like it? Oh yeah, this is irrelevant, but Episode 47 was awesome! SPOILER ALERT: Ako and Kanata both do calculations! My ship is sailing! Not really, but kinda. And I love the scene where the headmaster and Asahi cry. So funny!**


	16. Chapter 16

Today's Kanata's birthday! So of course I have to write a chapter all about him! Happy birthday, Kanata! 🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂

xxxxx

Kanata lay in his bed and sighed. For weeks he and the rest of M4's schedules had been packed to the brim.

 _Well, of course,_ he told himself.

He had calculated it before. Still, it was tough, even with preparation. But finally, it was over. The next year's M4 had been chosen. His job was done. And now he could sleep a little longer.

 _What good luck, though. The new M4 officially announced on my birthday. The drama over on my birthday..._

Suddenly, Kanata sat up.

"S4!" he shouted.

"Can you quiet down?" Nozomu asked, eyes closed, from the top layer of their shared bunk. "Trying to sleep here."

"Sorry," Kanata answered, opening up his Aikatsu Mobile. He quickly went to the Four Star Academy website and clicked on the S4 selection winners.

First, he clicked on Bird Theater class. He smiled as he saw Ako's name in bold letters.

He clicked on Wind Dance class next - it was his class after all, even if he was in the boys division. He saw Yuzu's name printed in a big bubbly font.

 _Well, that was obvious,_ he thought, staring at the orange font.

Moon Beauty class - Mahiru won.

Finally, the Flower Song class.

 _Yume-chan or Laura-chan?_ he wondered, clicking on the tab. _Pretty close. I wonder..._

The winner was...

"Still in progress?" Kanata asked himself. "How...?"

"They tied," Nozomu said, climbing down the ladder. "I watched."

"You wanted Laura-chan to win, didn't you?" Kanata asked, smirking.

"Yep," Nozomu said, smiling.

Kanata stared.

"What?"

"Ah, you're no fun," Kanata sighed. "Subaru would have blushed and yelled, 'No way!' By the way, did he watch the finals?"

"Subaru was too busy, as the leader of M4 and all."

"Poor Yume-chan," Kanata said, getting out of bed. He threw on some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"You're getting up already?" Nozomu asked.

"Yup. I want to see-"

"-Ako-chan, right? I want to see Laura, but she's too busy training for her match this afternoon."

"I feel for you," Kanata said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Talk or brush," Nozomu told him, slightly laughing.

Kanata turned away and brushed his teeth.

"Ako over me, I guess," Nozomu smiled.

xxxxx

"According to the schedule, all S4 decided members should be coming out of the auditorium in one minute," Kanata said, walking to the auditorium.

He stood in front of the auditorium and waited. Then Ako walked out. He smiled and walked towards her, only to be trampled by fans.

"Ako-chan, your autograph please!" "Ako-chan, I love your acting!" "Ako-chan, I can't wait to see you in the S4 uniform next month!"

Ako smiled at her fans.

Kanata stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. _She has groupies already?! Are you serious?_

He sighed and began to walk away.

 _Huh?_ Ako thought. _Did I hear Kanata sighing?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kanata.

"Kanata!" she yelled. Her fans immediately moved away.

"Kanata x Ako action?" "They look so cute together!" "Last long, Ako-chan!"

Kanata turned around. Ako ran over and smiled at him.

"Let's talk," she said. "It's been a while."

xxxxx

"You got into S4," Kanata said. "Congratulations."

Ako smiled. "When I perform, try to watch me on TV, okay? Like I did for you?"

"You watched me? When I didn't ask you?"

Ako blushed. "O-of course! You're my... my... boyfriend..." she said quietly.

"Do you have anything?" Kanata asked.

"You mean for your birthday?" Ako said. "I... umm... was too busy... so! This is your gift!" She blushed really hard.

Them she leaned forward and kissed him. Kanata pulled her closer and hugged her.

Suddenly, confetti randomly fell on top of them. They both jumped back to see...

Yume, Laura, Koharu, Mahiru, Subaru, Nozomu, and Asahi were all sitting on different trees, holding a basket of confetti.

"Good job, Ako-chan!" Yume cheered.

"Seriously!" Ako blushed. "You're the ones who ruined the moment!"

"You and Laura-chan made up?" Kanata asked Yume.

"Of course not!" Yume said. "But Ako-chan is important to both of us, so we had a quick alliance."

"By the way," Laura said. "You're the only one still on a tree."

"Oh!" Yume jumped down, tripped, and somehow landed on top of Subaru. He blushed.

"Sorry, Subaru-kun!" she yelled. "Oh yeah! Three, two, one!"

The rest of the confetti was thrown over Kanata.

"Happy birthday, Kanata-kun!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Wahhh!" Yume yelled, flopping on her bed.

"Another tie, right?" Koharu asked.

"Mm-hm... Seriously, it's been days now... So tired..."

Koharu smiled. "Well, keep on trying."

"Yep..." Yume glared at the ceiling. It was so frustrating! She couldn't beat Laura! Well, this time, she'd definitely win!

xxxxx

"Another tie!" Anna-sensei yelled. "The tension is thick enough to cut between these two rivals!"

Yume glared at Laura. _Are you serious?_

Laura glared back. _Why can't I win?_

Anna-sensei smiled sadly as she watched. _I knew it... their friendship finally tore apart..._

xxxxx

Mahiru set down her tray on the table and sat down. She took a bite of her curry rice.

"So Yume and Laura still aren't sitting with us?" she clarified.

"I guess not," Koharu replied.

"What's wrong with those two?" Ako asked. "Such good friends..."

"I'm glad you asked, babies!" Anna-sensei yelled.

Ako jumped away. Koharu scooted away a little. Mahiru continued to eat her lunch.

"So what's the reason?" Mahiru asked.

"First off," Anna-sensei said," they're in a tough competition they both want to win really badly."

"But why wasn't it like this for Mahiru and Koharu?" Ako asked. "Or Yume and Akari?"

"It's probably how close they are in terms of strength," Anna-sensei answered. "There was a bit of a gap between Kasumi and Nanakura, and Nijino and Fujita. But with Nijino and Sakuraba, they are neck to neck the whole time."

"That makes sense," Koharu said. "I didn't even make it to the semi-finals, and Mahiru won."

"This is too much, though!" Ako decided. "We need to stop this! Let's go get Subaru-kyun and Nozomu-kyun!"

"How are they going to help?" Mahiru asked, spooning another bite of her curry rice into her mouth.

"... Decide later...?" Ako said.

"That sounds like something Yume would say," Mahiru said.

"Yeah," Koharu added. "And Laura would say,' You can't just charge in! Make a plan first!'"

The three sat in silence.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ako yelled. "We need the friends to be friends again!"

Ako stood up and started to run to the door.

"I need to finish lunch first," Mahiru called.

"Quickly!" Ako yelled from the door.

"... I feel like they forgot I'm here," Anna-sensei sighed.

"They get excited easily..." Koharu said with this face 😅.

"Well, good luck," Anna-sensei said, walking away.

"Thanks," Koharu smiled.

"... you'll need it," Anna-sensei whispered.

xxxxx

"How do we find Subaru-kun and Nozomu-kun again?" Mahiru asked once all three of them were outside. "They aren't in the M4 dorms anymore."

"I'll text Kanata-kun and ask them to come over!" Ako said.

"You actually were kind of prepared," Mahiru nodded.

"What do you mean, kind of!"

"Now, now..." Koharu said.

"I mean you're too headstrong," Mahiru answered without hesitation.

"What?!" Ako's claws popped out, and she tried to scratch Mahiru.

"Let's all calm down..." Koharu said slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

"So..." Subaru said, shifting uncomfortably. "...why are we spying on Yume-chan again...?"

Ako, Mahiru, Koharu, Subaru, Nozomu, Kanata, and Asahi were crowded behind a tree, following Yume as she jogged on the path.

"Shhh!" Mahiru shushed, putting her index finger to her lips. "To see how she feels about her current relationship with Laura, that's why."

The seven watched Yume.

Yume glared at the ground as she ran.

"Why are Laura and I..." she yelled.

 _Regret?!_ The seven innerly screamed.

"... so evenly matched?!"

They fell over anime-style.

"Huh?" Yume said, hearing the 'thud' of them falling on the ground. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Uhh..." Ako said nervously. "We were... umm..."

"Spying on me, right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Really?" Subaru teased.

"Why are you spying on me, anyway?" Yume asked irritably.

"To see if you and Laura want to be -" Ako started.

"No way!" Yume yelled.

The others stared in shock.

"Laura is really annoying!" Yume continued. "She doesn't get...…..."

She paused for a few seconds.

"...Actually, aren't we usually just glaring at each other? Where did this start again?"

"The free pass," Koharu said helpfully.

"Ah!" Yume yelled. "That's where it started?! I was just kind of going with the flow! I yelled that day because I didn't get enough sleep! I kept worrying about Lily-senpai!"

"...Is that so...?" Ako said slowly. "So this entire argument..."

"A careless mistake! I have to go apologize to Laura! See you all later!" Yume waved and ran off.

"... Is this for real...?" Subaru asked.

"I think so," Kanata answered simply.

xxxxx

"Aikatsu!" Laura yelled, jumping over a hurdle. "Aikatsu! Aikatsu!"

She stopped at the end and panted.

"How'd I do, Yu...me..." Her voice trailed off.

 _That's right, we..._

She clenched her fist. They were in the middle of the S4 selections. Of course they had to... be...

Laura felt her eyes getting wet. _An idol should remain dignified at all times,_ she reminded herself, forcing them back.

"O-i! Laura!"

Laura's eyes widened. She whirled around.

"Laura!" Yume yelled, running towards her. She tripped over a hurdle. "Wah!" she yelled, falling down.

Laura smiled.

"Here," she said, offering her hand and pulling Yume up.

Yume grinned. "Thanks Laura, and..."

She took a deep breath.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Laura blinked.

"I kept arguing with you, and I didn't even know why!" Yume yelled. "I just knew we were mad at each other! But the only reason I yelled was because I didn't sleep enough, and I didn't have breakfast, so I was cranky! I'm really sorry!"

Laura laughed. "So that's why," she said. "You didn't seem like yourself."

"Yeah!" Yume yelled, bowing.

"Now then," Laura grinned, "I have an idea."

Yume stared. "An... idea?"

xxxxx

"So we're agreed?" Laura confirmed. "We're going through with the plan?"

"That's right!" Yume cheered. "Let's go tell Headmaster Moroboshi!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Maeve: exactly my thoughts :)**

 **xxxxx**

"So what do you think, Headmaster?" Yume said excitedly.

"Can we do it?" Laura asked.

The headmaster was silent for a few seconds.

"Normally we wouldn't except this," Headmaster Moroboshi said.

Yume's shoulders slumped. Laura's expression noticeably darkened.

"... But you two are a special case," he added. "We'll except it."

"Yes!" Yume cheered.

Laura smiled in triumph.

xxxxx

"E-e-e-e-eh?!" Ako shouted, looking at the bulletin board in the hallway. "The new S4 is me - of course, Yuzu-senpai, Mahiru, Yume... _and_ Laura?!"

"Oh, the new S4 really does have two Flower Song Class members?" Mahiru asked, looking over Ako's shoulder. "I thought so."

"You thought so?!" Ako said. "How?!"

"Just a hunch," Mahiru answered. She walked away.

"Aren't your hunches always right?..." Ako croaked.

xxxxx

"Congrats," Akari said. "You both made it into S4. A never accomplished feat."

"Thanks!" Yume grinned.

"If you're congratulating us, why do you sound so bored...?" Laura asked.

"Sleep deprivation," Akari replied, yawning. "I was up late working... on..."

"Working on...?" Laura urged.

"Zzzzzzz..." Akari snored back.

Laura fell over anime-style. "She fell asleep!"

"Hey, babies!" Anna-sensei yelled. "There has been some confusion, but, yes, Nijino and Sakuraba are both part of S4! By the way, S4 will have a meeting after school, so, you two, be sure to be there! And, Fujita, wake up!"

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, sensei!" Akari yelled, suddenly waking up.

"A meeting...?" Yume and Laura asked.

xxxxx

"This is our new S4's first meeting!" Yuzu grinned. "Even though you don't officially become S4 members until next month, a new school year, we still are the new S4!"

Yuzu, Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru were seated in the gazebo.

(The place S4 has tea, because I don't know what it's really called, but I know it's a gazebo.)

"So about the S4 motto..." Mahiru asked.

"Oh, that's right." Yuzu said, snapping. "Then let's make a new one! Ideas?"

"Let's include the words 'flower, bird, wind, and moon'," Mahiru suggested.

"Oh, the four classes!" Ako agreed.

"Wait," Laura interrupted. "First of all, who's our leader? They should end the motto."

Yuzu nodded. "Let's choose Yume!"

"Wait, why?" Ako asked.

"Her name, Yume, can end our motto! Dream, ya know?"

Mahiru nodded. "Sounds about right."

"So how about I start with, 'Like flowers, we bring beauty'," Laura suggested.

"Then I say, 'Like birds, we aim to fly'," Ako added, going with the flow.

"How about, 'Like the wind, we are graceful' next?" Yuzu said.

"After that, I'll say, 'Like the moon, we shine in the dark'," Mahiru said.

"And I'll end with, "We are S4, dreaming higher than the sky!" Yume grinned.

"Perfect!" Yuzu said, winking. "Capisce!"

"Why is an idol imitating another...?" Ako asked.

"It's really cute, though!" Yume giggled.

"Yume, Yuzu-senpai is older than you..." Laura told her.

"I know!" Yume grinned. "But it's still cute!"

"Don't call someone older than you 'cute'," Mahiru said.

"It's fine!" Yuzu said. "I like being called cute!"

xxxxx

Who can guess the reference? (Hint: it's from a non-Aikatsu idol anime. That means not the original Aikatsu! series or Aikatsu Stars!) By the way, what is your favorite Aikatsu Stars! song(s)? Mine is Lily's Dreaming Bird! I actually really want her to win the S4 selection! (In the anime, not my fanfic.) Anyway, answer both questions in your review!


	20. Chapter 20

Congrats to D.N.S. Akina, MegamanLoverForever, and Blue Rose (Guest) for guessing correctly! The person Yuzu was imitating was Manaka Lala from PriPara!

And I'm so sorry for updating so, so late! By the way, the end is coming up soon.

xxxxx

"We're starring in a movie?!" Ako yelled. "Under the great director Hatsu Hatsu?!"

(Haha, had to choose a name that's both a first and last name!)

The five members of S4 were having a meeting in the gazebo.

"Yep!" Yume said. "It's called "Rainbow Dream!" The lead is-"

"Nijino Yume," the rest of S4 - Ako, Laura, Mahiru, and Yuzu - chorused.

"How'd you know?" Yume asked.

"The title makes it too obvious," Mahiru answered. " _Niji_ _Yume_? Nijino Yume?"

"That's true," Yume agreed, nodding.

"So when do we start?" Ako asked eagerly.

"In two minutes," Yume replied.

The rest of S4's eyes widened.

"T-TWO MINUTES?!"

"Why didn't you warn us?" Laura yelled frantically.

"Wait, I meant two months," Yume said suddenly.

The others stared.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly.

"... I have no words..." Yuzu said.

"Also," Yume said, "the Graduation Ceremony for third-years is today. And they leave on a bus to Four Star High half an hour after."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US?!"

"I forgot after I learned about the movie..." Yume said sheepishly.

"When is it?!" Yuzu yelled frantically. "I need to see Hime-chii, Tsubasa-chii, and Yozora-chii off!"

"Umm..." Yume said softly, "the ceremony ended five minutes ago?"

"Then we need to go quickly!" Ako yelled. "C'mon! Why are you just sitting there, Yume?!"

"Why do I need to go?" she asked.

"To see Subaru-kun off!" Ako yelled, grabbing Yume's hand and running out the door.

Yume looked at her. "You stopped calling him 'Subaru-kyun'?"

"I don't have a crush on him anymore!" Ako replied, blushing.

"Wait for me!" Yuzu cheered. She followed them out.

"I need to meet Nozomu-kun, too!" Laura yelled. She ran out as well.

"... I don't need to go," Mahiru said, staying still. "Kaito's in the same grade as me."

xxxxx

"Where are they?" Subaru asked impatiently.

"Who knows?" Kanata sighed. "We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Knowing Yume, she probably just remembered," Koharu laughed sheepishly.

"That's right," Asahi nodded.

"You should be grateful your girlfriend's here!" Subaru yelled.

"Now, now..." Nozomu said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon..."

"Subaru-kun!" they heard Yume's voice call.

"Nozomu-kun " Laura yelled.

"K-Kanata!" Ako blushed.

"Perfect timing, Nozomu," Asahi grinned. "Well then, you guys go ahead. I want to talk to Koharu-chan anyway."

With that, he held Koharu's hand and walked away.

"Yume-chan!" Subaru smiled. "You... kind of?... remembered?"

"How rude!" she huffed.

"It's true, though," he laughed.

She turned red.

xxxxx

"Yo, Ako-chan," Kanata said. "You're late."

"Sorry, Yume forgot!" Ako yelled, blushing furiously.

"I'm just kidding," he smiled.

"Don't joke with me!" Ako yelled.

xxxxx

"Laura," Nozomu smiled warmly. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left."

"Yeah," Laura blushed slightly as she smiled back. "Me, too."

xxxxx

The conversations will be continued in the next chapter! Dun-dun-dun!


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Su... baru..." Yume said.

She paused and waited for him to notice. He stared at her.

 _I didn't add anything behind your name, Boiled Octopus!_ she huffed. "The new year starts on April 6th, right?"

"Hm? Yeah," he answered.

"Then why do you have to go already?!" she yelled. "There's still a few more days!"

"We have to settle in and all," he replied. "It's not like I want to go so soon either."

Yume gritted her teeth as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'll come to visit you on breaks and all," Subaru said, trying to reassure her. "We can call and text."

"But! -"

"You can't argue with the school."

"But! -"

"Headmaster Moroboshi has made his decision."

"But! -"

"Yume, just listen to me," Subaru said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine."

He hugged her as Yume sobbed into his arms.

xxxxx

"K-Kanata!" Ako shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"I-is it okay for me to call you that?" she blushed.

"What do you mean... oh, you didn't say the 'kun' part."

She nodded, turning even redder.

"Of course," he said nonchalantly.

"Then K-Kanata, you'll watch me on TV, right?" Ako asked. "And call and text?"

Kanata burst out laughing. "Ahahahahaha! You sound like the possessive type!"

"S-sorry!"

He stopped laughing. "But I really will, okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Ako smiled.

xxxxx

A/N: I have no idea how to make Laura and Nozomu act, so I'm skipping them! Sorry, Nozomu x Laura fans!

xxxxx

"All third-years, gather round!" Headmaster Moroboshi shouted.

"I have to go," Subaru told Yume. "See you later."

"Yeah," Yume smiled through tears. "Later."

Kanata and Nozomu ran after him.

Laura and Ako sat next to Yume.

"It really hurts, doesn't it?" Yume asked. "To see him go?"

"Yeah," Ako and Laura said together. "It does."

"Bye, Yume!" Subaru shouted through a bus window.

"See ya, Ako!" Kanata yelled next to him.

Nozomu smiled through the window.

"You aren't gonna say anything?!" Subaru asked loud enough for Laura to hear.

"I don't want to bother people," he answered.

"He doesn't want to bother people!" Subaru yelled.

Yume smiled. "He's helpful, right?"

Laura nodded.

Soon the bus disappeared from view. Yume started to tear up, and tears trickled down her face.

"Don't cry!" Ako yelled. "Or I'll... I'll... cry... too..." she sniffled.

A few tears even showed up in Laura's eyes.

"Love is painful, huh?" Koharu asked, watching.

"But it feels happy, too," Asahi replied. "Like us right now, huh?"

"Yeah," Koharu smiled.


	22. Chapter 22: Special April Fools

Because it's April Fools' Day, here's a funny chapter!

Also, to answer a review: Guest: most likely. Aikatsu Stars! is a great anime!

xxxxx

"Laura, Laura!" Yuzu yelled, running into the gazebo. "You've been kicked out of S4!"

"What?" Laura yelled standing up.

"The headmaster decided Yume was better!" Yuzu explained.

"Really?" Laura yelled again.

"April Fools!" Yuzu cheered. "Gotcha!"

Laura sighed. "Seriously, Yuzu-senpai..."

"Good morning," Mahiru said, walking into the gazebo.

"Mahiru!" Yuzu yelled. "The bus the third-years are on got into an accident! Yozora-chii is in trouble!"

"Happy April Fools' Day, Yuzu-senpai," Mahiru answered, sitting down.

"Aw, you didn't fall for it," Yuzu said disappointedly.

"I check my calendar every day," Mahiru explained.

Then Yume ran in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she yelled.

"Yume! This is bad!" Yuzu yelled.

"What is it?" Yume yelled, panicking.

"If a member of S4 is ever late, she I'd kicked out!"

"What?" Yume yelled. "No way!"

"April Fools!" Yuzu grinned.

xxxxx

This is actually my last chapter. I'm leaving FanFiction. Goodbye, my friends...😭

April Fools!


	23. Chapter 23

I kept laughing when I read the reviews for Chapter 22! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

xxxxx

"Tomorrow is April 6th," Laura said. "So we officially become second-years - for Yuzu-senpai, third -tomorrow. We also become S4 tomorrow."

"I'm really excited for my third year at Four Star Academy and second year of S4!" Yuzu cheered.

"It'll be a new experience," Mahiru said.

"Well, I already knew I was going to make it," Ako said with a "hmph!"

"..." Yume said. She was thinking about something.

The others all stared at her.

"Yume...?" Laura asked, genuinely concerned. "Are you okay...?"

"Huh?" Yume said, startled. "Oh, yeah, just thinking." She grinned.

"Okay, so let's go outside for a quick breather," Mahiru said.

"Sure!" Yume answered, leading them outside. Just next to the door, she apparently saw something, and froze. She quickly ignored it and walked outside.

"What was she..." Ako muttered, looking. "An ad with Subaru-kun on it? Really?"

"'So this is love, so this is what makes life divine'," Lily quoted, walking over. "Cinderella, the Disney movie."

"Lilienne!" Yuzu cheered, hugging her.

"Love...?" Ako asked. "Is that really it? I'm okay, even though Kanata's gone."

"But you're good at hiding your feelings," Lily answered. "A true actress."

"Is that a compliment or an insult...?" Ako clarified.

"Neither," Lily answered. "It is simply the truth."

"Umm...?" Ako asked uncertainly.

"Back to Yume?" Laura asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She misses him," Lily answered. "That is all."

They fell over anime style.

"But that much is just creepy," Laura said. "I'm not an actress, but I'm not depressed like her."

"Or perhaps you aren't ever extremely cheerful so it doesn't show," Lily said logically.

Laura turned red.

"That makes sense, though," Mahiru noted.

"The two brains!" Yuzu grinned.

"Hey!" Yume called. "What are you all doing? Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Yuzu called. "Thanks, Lilienne," she whispered.

"But of course," Lily said humbly.

The four members of S4 ran to catch up with their leader.

"Yume," Laura asked, "how much do you miss Subaru-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Yume answered.

"Yume, we all know you miss him a lot," Mahiru said. "That's the only reason you'd act this way."

"Huh?" Yume asked.

"Look, we know," Laura said. "The past is in the past, Yume! Just get over it!"

(Yes, I quoted Disney again.)

"Yume," Ako said. "You have to learn to cover up painful memories. Otherwise, you'll never get through life."

"Do you really know what I'm thinking about?" Yume asked, staring blankly at them.

"Huh? What?" Laura asked.

"My speech for tomorrow...?"

"Oh..." Ako said slowly. "Well, use that advice in the future, I guess."

Cue the super long awkward pause.

"We should go practice our welcoming song again," Mahiru said, breaking the silence. "Let's go."

"Oh yeah!" Yume said. "We need to go practice!"

She smiled and led them to the gym.

 _Ah, I lied,_ Yume thought sadly. _I really miss Subaru..._

Mahiru looked at Yume. _Yume's become better at acting, huh?_

Ako stared at her as well. _You can't fool an actress, Yume._

The group practiced for hours awkwardly.


	24. Chapter 24

This is the final chapter! Enjoy!

xxxxx

"So these are our S4 uniforms," Mahiru said, opening the box. "Put them on, the Four Star Academy opening ceremony starts soon."

"I'm really excited!" Yume cheered. "I can't wait to be seen from newcomers as a member of S4!"

"It'll be a definite learning experience," Ako said a bit haughtily.

"It's gonna be fun!" Yuzu cheered. "Even more than last year!"

"Definately!" Yume agreed. "I'll beat Hime-senpai and the others!"

"Well..." Yuzu said thoughtfully. "I don't exactly like the thought of you beating my friends... but I guess there's no changing fate. Go for it, Yume!"

"Just put on the uniform," Laura called, already dressed.

xxxxx

"Let's introduce this year's S4!" Headmaster Moroboshi announced.

"From Wind Dance Class, the one once-in-a-century dancer onto her second year of S4... Nikaido Yuzu!"

Yuzu grinned and skipped onto the stage. "Hiya!" she cheered, doing her trademark wink.

"Next up, the stunning model from Moon Beauty Class, sister of the famous Yozora... Kasumi Mahiru!"

Mahiru strutted to her spot like a professional model. She turned around to face the crowd and gave a small wave.

"From Bird Theater Class, the impressive rookie actress closing on to Tsubasa herself... Saotome Ako!"

Ako was a complete natural: calmly walking to her spot and smiling at the crowd.

"From Flower Song Class, one of the two amazing girls tied neck-to-neck the entire selection... Sakuraba Laura!"

Laura smiled a little as she walked to her spot and bowed.

"Finally, the new leader of S4 from Flower Song Class, the rookie who got her way to the top... Nijino Yume!"

Yume smiled broadly as she walked to her spot. "Thank you, everyone!" she yelled, waving with both hands.

"And now, for a performance from S4!" Headmaster Moroboshi announced, causing the audience to go crazy.

Yume put her hand in the air, silencing the crowd.

"Like flowers, we bring beauty," Laura started.

"Like birds, we aim to fly," Ako added on.

"Like the wind, we are graceful," Yuzu said.

"Like the moon, we shine in the dark," Mahiru said.

"We are S4, dreaming higher than the sky!" Yume grinned. "Now, on to the performance!"

The girls quickly ran through the dressing room and appeared on the stage.

" _Outro_ ga owaru to," Laura started.  
" _Intro_ ga nagarete kuru," Yuzu sang along.  
"Tsugi no kyoku e," they sang together.

"Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū," Yume sang. "Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru. Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori. Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no."

"Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru," Ako sang.  
"On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru," Mahiru sang after her.  
"episode Solo," the girls chorused. "Atsumattara good collaboration..."

"Saikyō no LIVE," the entire S4 sang together, wrapping it up.

The crowd went wild - cheering, clapping... for minutes, until the headmaster told S4 to leave the stage.

Girls whispered happily to each other as S4 walked down the steps.

"Yume-senpai is really cute!" Yume heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"I know!" her friend whispered back. "Do you think we can beat her?"

"Of course!" the first girl said. "That's why I came here!"

Yume smiled as she walked off the stage.

"I can't believe I'm already a role model..." she smiled, shaking her head. "Just like Hime-senpai was to me."

She smiled as a memory floated into her head. "'I'm going to be a first-star idol someday...'," she whispered, remembering the past. "Let's change it up a little..."

"Did you say something?" Laura asked, looking over.

"Nothing," Yume answered. "Just thinking."

"Oh, okay."

 _How about,_ she smiled to herself, _I'm going to be the best idol S4 will ever have!_ _Just you wait, Subaru!_


End file.
